


doig da hot sexi yoaiz

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: hot yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinat finly gets 2 do da hot yoaiz wit komaed!!11111`!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

komaede was sleping wen hinate wok him up.  
hentai sed, "koameeds i w an t to six u"  
komae is liked, "ok"  
hinaet smilz n taks off komaeds' shrit  
he taks off his own an then taks off der cloths  
he puts his peepee in komeeds butthole

 

______

"hianta kun" komaed saidd  
"ye" ginata asks  
"i am preGNANT!1!!11!11!1!"


	2. rip nagisa furukawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komaed is preggernts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just finsished dis anim cald clenad and its rl sad.  
> inspird by dat animu
> 
> sor 4 da sad chatterp.
> 
>  
> 
> u rok ushi!!!1!!111!!11

komaede is rusde 2 hte hostpitel and he is giveg birt.  
hinat is lik "dont wortry komseda we wil hav da baba an u wil b da mommy 2 are family!!1!1!!!!!11"  
but he is not hapy.  
komaeuda is sik so the disez culd kil him he may nto surviv.  
after ours of pain of giveing birth komasda is lik half- unconscioushsh.  
hentai is like, "komaed da baba is here. its aboy. im caling him pepsi like his uncle sode."  
komad is lik, "nice. jinata im about 2 die i love u and pepsi goodbye."  
hianta is like, "no komaed i luvv u!!! donut die!"  
ass comes in and is like, "did some1 say donuts. i like to swim and donuts and have sakura fondle my oversized tits."  
yuri for the win.  
asahin leaves.  
komaed is aslep...  
at lest dats how it looks...  
but no  
he ded.  
gianta leves da baba wit nanami and sterts driking and smokig.  
also tsumike cri bicuz she that that she kiled komae cuz she failur ofr nurs.  
nanam takis care of pepsi insted of hiant bcuz pepsi looks like koamed.

also pepsi has cool uncle soda.  
the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, for once i write a crackfic where nanami isn't hated.
> 
> if i ever write something serious i promise i'll never do that to nanami, no matter how strongly i dislike her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is garbage im sorry


End file.
